This study attempts to further delineate the relationship between the hypercortisolemic state that characterizes psychotic depression and dopaminergic activity. It is hypothesized that patients with the HPA axis overactivity may lead to dopaminergic overactivity resulting in psychotic symptoms. In this study, the HPA axis is evaluated using CRH and hydrocortisone as probes for discerning the difference between healthy controls and patients with major depression, with and without psychotic symptoms. Measures of dopamine activity are evaluated in response to these challenges. Clinical were begun in early 1995 and continue. We have collected data on 24 controls, 33 depressed patients and 9 psychotically depressed patients. Of these 66 patients, 42 have been studied at Stanford and 24 at Brigham and Women's Hospital, Boston.